mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki:Suggestions
Welcome to the MySims Wiki Suggestions page, also known as Crideas (a mixture of Create and Ideas)! This page is for any suggestions and ideas users may have for this wiki, whether to improve it, or to share creative ideas with other users that will in some way be helpful and beneficial for this wiki. If you have an idea, please make a section on this page and explain your idea. All ideas and suggestions are to be discussed on the talk page. After disscussion with the wiki community and careful consideration among the Admins, the cridea will be either APPROVED or DENIED. Word Bubbles HI, IT IS BLANKY HERE WITH ANOTHER FANTASTIC PRODUCT. o.o Plain words just too ugly for you? Want some...PIZAZZ on your flippin' discussions on MySims Wiki? Good for YOU, because oh, look at what I flippin' made...A WORD BUBBLE. It's a bubble. WITH WORDS ON IT! And you can get a pretty avatar too if you want, I don't give a flippin' potato. You can add some fantastic colors, and like...many other very fantastic things. How about just going to the FLIPPIN' page and go learn more? YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT! I mean, look at this pretty word bubble I made for myself! It's like MAGIC! Go get yours today. @.@ :Cridea submitted by BlankyXP Cridea APPROVED, see Template:Word Bubble Userboxes Hi, I'm Orange Yoda, and I have an idea that we should have userboxes on this wikia. The only userbox there is right now is the Administration userbox. Some userboxes could be:Your favourite Sim,Your favourite Game,Your favourite Blueprint/Scroll and Your favourite kart from MySims Racing. Do you like it? :Cridea submitted by Orange Yoda Cridea APPROVED, see MySims Wiki:Userboxes Troubleshooting Yeah, I came up with Crideas and I'm ACL! I have an idea for a troubleshooting guide for all the MySims games (mainly the PC one). Oh and if you make this guide I have the first question. See it here. :Cridea submitted by Animal Crossing Leader Cridea DENIED, we already have something like this, see FAQ Voting We should be able to vote for featured articles, areas, sims ect. Like make a template that says "This article is nominated for a featured article. To support or appose go to /Featured." :Cridea submitted by FANMAN175 Cridea DENIED, this wiki is too small at the moment, perhaps in the future Personality Quiz I have an idea maybe 1 of them which Sim are you things where you answer qustions about yourself and compare it to a Sim who is like that type. Clever isn't it? :Cridea submitted by Jackr12 Cridea DENIED Gift Boxes :Cridea submitted by Game-fanatic Cridea APPROVED, see MySims Wiki:Gift Boxes Featured User I've saw that a couple of wikis have these and maybe it'd be kind of cool to show a featured user every month or so. :Cridea submitted by JenKunoichi351 Cridea DENIED Emoticons/Smilies I saw this on both the Banjo Kazooie/ Star Wars Fanon wikis. You can check out the emoticons that are from the Star Wars Fanon wiki here. This is exactly the smilies from the Banjo Kazooie wiki (they copied it from SWF). It's like smilies from MSN/E-Mail. :Cridea submitted by Orange Yoda Cridea APPROVED, see MySims Wiki:Smilies Forums :Cridea submitted by Neural777 Cridea DENIED Achievements I was thinking... it's kind of lame, but I was thinking of a new kind of userbox that has a list of achievements from the games like: This user has reached star level 5 in MySims! and stuff like that. :Cridea submitted by Zordon123456789mlw7 Cridea APPROVED What about DS? There are NO USERBOXES for any of the DS games! Can we please have some? :Cridea submitted by Tardisgirl98 Cridea APPROVED Wall of Famousness Ok so I had an idea that great and helpful users should be noticed. So if you have done a great job and feeling like nobody notice it you should approve the wall of famousness! Other users will nominate a user to be put on the wall and if other people agree with them the person nominated gets their name on the wall! If there is any fights between some of the users I will take it under my wing so no need to worry everyone! This will be a cridea-like poll and only users and admins, not random users, can vote. So thank you for reading this message. :Cridea submitted by ♥Summer Cridea DENIED The MySims Wiki Council :Cridea submitted by BlankyXP Cridea PENDING ''Sim of The Week'' Ok so I have this idea which is every week on the MySims Wiki page there is a selected Sim (or interest) shown every week and (just a suggestion) people could vote on who it should be =D'', 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 03:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC)'' :Cridea submitted by 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 Cridea DENIED (similar idea has been suggested previously and declined as well) MySims Comic Strip :Cridea submitted by Wii maniac Cridea APPROVED, see MySims Wiki:Comics. Games I Own Userboxes :Cridea submitted by Dentface Cridea PENDING MySims Wiki Newspaper :Cridea submitted by BlankyXP Cridea APPROVED, see MySims Wiki:The MySims Wikian Gazette Center Elections/Vice-Admins :Cridea submitted by Holhol1235 Cridea DENIED Archiving :Cridea submitted by Wii maniac '''Cridea PENDING' Thanks Points Thanks Points are points giving out from users to other users for things they have done. In order to give out thanks points, you must be a user to do this feature. No IPs are allowed. IPs can't have or give out Thanks Points. Log in as a user instead. Also, you must have a good reason of why you want to give out a thanks point. Please don't give out Thanks Points to yourself. To give a Thanks Point, you must use the image on the right. Finally, if you reached the one hundred Thanks Points milestone, you may get recognition on the main page (I must ask Blanky and if the cridea is even accepted)! *For a location to put your thanks points, put them like this: User:(put username)/Thanks Points (don't do this until the cridea is either accepted or declined). :Cridea submitted by Puffles Rule Cridea DENIED Friends List :Cridea submitted by Emirilee Cridea APPROVED, see Template:Buddy List Status Template :Cridea submitted by *Kinz* Cridea APPROVED, see Template:Status Template Joke Page :Cridea submitted by Mayor Zain Cridea DENIED Friend with User Userboxes is a friend with user userboxes.}} :Cridea submitted by Salinlovecake Cridea PENDING Joke Page :Cridea submitted by Mayor Zain Cridea DENIED Blog Searching :Cridea submitted by User:Holhol1235 Cridea DENIED MySims Wiki Acomplishment Userboxes :Cridea submitted by S.T.V.N. 9000 '''Cridea PENDING' Warning Template :Cridea submitted by Salinlovecake ''Cridea APPROVED, see Template:Warning More User Rights :Cridea submitted by SpecialAgentKat Cridea DENIED Tags :Cridea submitted by Wii maniac Cridea APPROVED, see MySims Wiki:Tags MySims Wiki Police Officers :Cridea submitted by S.T.V.N. 9000 Cridea PENDING Festival Info Boxes :Cridea submitted by Googleybear'' Cridea PENDING Foreign Name Sections :Cridea submitted by Riot\AU Cridea PENDING Essence Userboxes :Cridea submitted by Zeus0 Entering Usernames ! Thanks for viewing my user page!" and then Blanky reads my page so now it says: "Hello BlankyXP! Thanks for viewing my user page!". For more info, see here.}} :''Cridea submitted by Orange Yoda Achievments :''Cridea submitted by Orange Yoda Hit counter & Status tamplates For the games. :''Cridea submitted by StrawberrySherbert Calender :''Cridea submitted by Googleybear Cridea APPROVED, see Main Page MySims Wiki Clubs :"Cridea submitted by S.T.V.N. 9000 Features :Cridea submitted by Holhol1235 Languages :Cridea submitted by Corey785 Cridea PENDING YouTube Channel :Cridea submitted by Dentface Cridea APPROVED Template For Our Original Characters :Cridea submitted by Katrina the Rich Girl Cridea DENIED MySims Staff Pages :Cridea submitted by Dentface Cridea APPROVED Monthly Meetings :Cridea submitted by StrawberrySherbert Cridea PENDING A Page for RP Rules... :Cridea submitted by Katrina the Rich Girl Cridea PENDING Achievments leaderboard :Cridea submitted by Salinlovecake Cridea DENIED Clubs :Cridea submitted by Wii maniac'' Cridea APPROVED Online/Offline Templates :Cridea submitted by Puffles Rule'' Cridea PENDING Snowflake Awards :Cridea submitted by Puffles Rule'' Cridea PENDING Club Userboxes '' Cridea submitted by'' Autumm Rules Page Okay this idea is sooooo obvious that I'm surprised no-one has mentioned it before. We need a page that says what is and isn't allowed on the wiki and like a log of users who have been banned (so if they do it again then we know that it happened before) Okay his is not making as much sense as it did in my head. So what do you say? :Cridea submitted by Tardisgirl98'' Game Navigation template This is a template that goes on the top of every single game page (except MySims Camera, since it's not really a game). It is a navigation template for games. I know my idea is bland and all, but you can see an example here where I made images and everything! :Cridea submitted by Orange Yoda'' Uber Sims OK, I posted my second Cridea on the Uber Sims Talk Page but I thought I should also put it here: I think we should have a template, like the Interest Templates, that showcases the Uber Sims. Read more on the uber sims talk page. Cridea submitted by Orange Yoda Puzzle page }} Cridea submitted by ''StrawberrySherbert Projects This cridea is so seriously in need, I'm not even using a userbox. Click random Page just three times. Most likely, at least one of those will be a stub. We have so many stubs and nothings is being done about them. Now look, I'm not pinning blame here because I often don't edit very much either. Now look ow, look at the recent edits done. Sure a few of them are from today and were by me. But on most days, we get usually around five mainspace edits. And usually they are very small and give no greater value to the actual article. So what if we organized and united to edit these articles and make them better? That is what projects is about. Go here to see the Bulbapedia projects. Basically, we make a special place to turn in Project ideas, we get others to join in the project and they slowly edit articles to improve them until every article is up to standards set by the project. Once it is completer, the project can be closed, but not deleted. ''Cridea submitted by Zordon Admin/Rollback Comment and Name Colors MySimsWiki Xat MySims Wiki End-of-the-Year Awards Category:Community Caption Contest Cridea submitted by ☆Iona123☆ FEATURED SOUNDTRACK Like all the featured stuff... we could have... Featured Soundtrack. Post Your Own House Hey MySims Wikia, I don't have a user but if this is approved I'd consider starting one to kick off the page. Anyway, my idea is a page dedicated to posting users' unique furniture items/houses/house designs they're particularly proud of, and people could then comment on them or get inspired! Tell me what you think. Yo We need a chart for the names of things in other countries. --...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 19:06, March 27, 2013 (UTC) OC userbox 's character is usually called }."}} Cridea suggested by Icecream18 Cameo tabs/Cut tabs? Cridea suggested by Qubit2222 Calendar Revamp }} Cridea suggested by Crash Man